kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Dedede
|theme = Medieval castle |notes = King Dedede's home |caption = ''Kirby Star Allies artwork}} Castle Dedede, sometimes referred to as Dedede's Castle, is a recurring location in the ''Kirby'' series. In all games, this castle serves as King Dedede's home and sometimes the last level. It is apparent that Dedede has multiple castles. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Castle Dedede is located at the peak of Mt. Dedede. Kirby enters Castle Dedede in order to defeat King Dedede and take back all the food he stole. Kirby first enters a room with four doors, in which he can go through in any order. After Kirby defeats the bosses at the end of each door's path, he can enter the Castle's boxing ring and face off against King Dedede. The windows of the small fortress appear to look like scowling eyes, which turn to sad-looking eyes after Kirby defeats King Dedede and sends him flying out of the castle. Kirby then grows to an enormous size and carries the castle across Dream Land, returning the food to everyone by a hole on the bottom of the Castle. Kirby's Dream Land 2 While not known if it is Castle Dedede itself, Dark Castle, a large palace taking up the bulk of the last Rainbow Island, is similar in appearance to the castle on Mt. Dedede. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Castle Dedede is located on Mt. Dedede in Spring Breeze. It's exactly the same as in Kirby's Dream Land, except it only contains a room with enemies that give Copy Abilities In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Castle Dedede appears in Revenge of the King in the level The Revenge. Kirby navigates throughout the castle and fights the king's servants. Once he has defeated all of them, Kirby enters the boxing ring and fights Masked Dedede ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Castle Dedede is located at the edge of Iceberg. It is a strange tower that shares King Dedede's color scheme, but contains the looming eye of Zero. Kirby eventually finds his way into the castle and confronts a possessed King Dedede at the top. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Castle Dedede is located in or near a forest. Kirby navigates throughout the castle and eventually reaches the top where he fights a once again possessed King Dedede. Kirby: Squeak Squad Castle Dedede is located on a cliff in Prism Plains, where Kirby fights King Dedede after accusing him of stealing his cake. The castle resembles its counterpart in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In fact, there is a device in King Dedede's room that resembles the teleporter in the anime, where King Dedede receives monsters from Nightmare Enterprises. After the initial confrontation with Dedede, if Kirby returns to Prism Plains, it can be seen that the castle's main chamber and roof had collapsed. Either the Squeaks broke it during their break-in or Dedede threw Kirby into them with such force that it caved in the roof. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn |world= Dream Land |treasure=Furniture: Castle Dedede, Dedede's Robe; Castle Dedede CD |common enemies= Big Waddle Dee, Bomber, Bow Waddle Dee, Dandan, Spear Waddle Dee, Sulkworm, UFO, Uniclod, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Castle Dedede is the 47th stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn and its remake, Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. It is also the fourth level in Dream Land. It comes after Cloud Palace and precedes Yin-Yarn. There is no metamortex in the level. In the opening and ending cutscenes of the game, Castle Dedede can be seen on a hill. The castle appears just like its counterpart in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Overview The main features of this stage are the multitude of cannons spread throughout the stage that test the player's jumping and timing skills. There are hidden Doors throughout the entire place leading to hidden rooms. These rooms are filled with Beads, treasures and other goodies. There are also enemies as well as pictures of the enemies in the room. In order to unlock these treasures, Kirby has to defeat all of the enemies in the room. ''Kirby Mass Attack Castle Dedede is located on an island in the middle of Dedede Resort. It's made up of four walls, four towers, and a giant dome in the middle. The interior is made of sweets. The Kirbys make their way into the castle and fight King Dedede. Kirby: Triple Deluxe In the opening of ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Castle Dedede was lifted into the sky by the Dreamstalk, ending up next to Kirby's house. It appears to be the very same castle seen in Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby Super Star. Once Kirby awakens, he sees Castle Dedede and heads towards it, only to see Taranza enter it. Taranza kidnaps Dedede and breaks through the ceiling, with the Castle's windows once again turning into sad-looking eyes. At the end of both credits, Castle Dedede can be seen on a small hill. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Castle Dedede is the same as in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, though this rendition is much larger and pays homage to the medieval era. In the opening cutscene, During the Haltmann Works Company's invasion, King Dedede tries to fight back by using the castle's cannons. Nevertheless, it is effortlessly destroyed by the Access Ark's defense sentries and is not seen again until the game's end as a pile of rubble. ''Kirby Star Allies Castle Dedede is the same as in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. A Jamba Heart piece crashes into it in the opening cutscene, resulting in Dedede being possessed by it. Kirby visits the castle in the stage Clash at Castle Dedede. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! King Dedede has many castles throughout the Kirby games, though he only seems to have one in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. The castle is made of yellow bricks on the outside, with the towers having red tops. It has a fountain and courtyard in its outside. The inside of the castle has green bricks in its walls throughout the hallways. The castle consists of Dedede's throne room, which has a monster transmitter that is linked to the one in the command center of Nightmare's Fortress, as well as Tiff and Tuff's family's living room, Meta Knight's living room, the dining hall, the castle kitchen, the bathrooms, Dedede's bedroom and balcony, Escargoon's bedroom, the library, and even the dungeon, where the Channel DDD studio is located. Various statues of Dedede himself, as well as his faceprints, can be seen throughout the castle. One of the castle's towers also has an observatory in it. Music Trivia *The music that plays in the stage from Kirby's Epic Yarn is a remix of Gourmet Race's theme from Kirby Super Star. **The CD in this stage incorrectly states that Gourmet Race's theme came from Kirby's Dream Land when it actually originated in Kirby Super Star. * The second portion of the stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn takes its appearance directly from The Revenge from Kirby Super Star Ultra. KTD Dedede's Arena.png|Dedede Arena KatRC Castle Dedede.jpg|Dedede's Castle appears in the distance in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse’s introduction. K3DR_Dedede_Castle.jpg|Castle Dedede in Kirby 3D Rumble *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game, there is a stage based on the arena in which Kirby duels King Dedede. Dedede Arena, as the stage is called, is based more on the Kirby Super Star incarnation than any other. This stage reappears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *Castle Dedede can be seen in the background of the intro of Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, where it appears as it does in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *By using the C-Stick on the New Nintendo 3DS, the player can find Castle Dedede in the distance in Kirby: Planet Robobot’s Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game. *Clash at Castle Dedede, a stage in Kirby Star Allies, is the first time Kirby has explored Castle Dedede in-game since Kirby Mass Attack. Artwork PPPTrain Dedede Castle artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website K25th_Twitter_(208).jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' Gallery File:Screenshot_(110).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' File:MtDededeEnd.png|The castle after King Dedede's defeat. Dark Castle.png|Dark Castle (Kirby's Dream Land 2) MtDedede.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Iceberg.png|Dedede's tower in Iceberg (Kirby's Dream Land 3) Prismplainsbackground1.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Prism Plains intact castle.png|Prism Plains Level Map Prism Plains SSScreen(half).png|The castle, collapsed Prismplainsbackground4.png|The castle's corridors File:Screenshot_(108.1).png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' MountDededeKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Dream Land.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY Castle Dedede.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Dedede's Castle Portrait.png|A portrait of Castle Dedede in Kirby Mass Attack KMA Dedede Resort.png|Dedede Resort Level Map KTD_King_Dedede's_Castle.jpg|In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, on a Dreamstalk vine KPR_Access_Ark_Looming.jpg|In Kirby: Planet Robobot, with Access Ark looming overhead Category:Places Category:Places in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Towers Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Final Levels Category:Castle Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn